


Белый Тезис

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Изобретения технодесантника Гвардии Ворона хорошо послужили легиону...





	Белый Тезис

Моя волшебная игрушка в пустоте…  
Егор Летов

Капитан Ори Кастея подняла голову и потребовала:  
– Проложить курс к системе Солдус!  
Со спинки командного трона откликнулась птица. Сухой и неприятный, ее механический голос озвучил координаты. Кастея кивнула головой, хотя киберштурман, выполненный в виде орла, вряд ли способен был оценить вежливость, щелкнула пальцами – к ней тотчас подъехал на колесиках автомат с рекафом, и снова потребовала:  
– Доложить о повреждениях!  
Недавнее сражение с ударным кораблем Альфа-Легиона хотя и закончилось победой, но изрядно потрепало «Ворона Тысячелетия». Металлический орел бесстрастно отозвался:  
– Необратимые повреждения: нет. Варп-двигатели: повреждения средней сложности, статус – ремонт на 77% закончен…  
Он перечислил еще с десяток пунктов. Кастея снова кивнула. Все обошлось сравнительно малой кровью. С тех пор, как на борту «Ворона Тысячелетия» очутился технодесантник Зифер Куэрво, все сражения для корабля обходились сравнительно малой кровью…  
Как и большинство смертных, служащих в Легионах, Кастея про себя восхищалась Астартес. Особенно этими. Были более могущественные и прославленные Легионы, но никто не мог затмить в глазах Кастеи Гвардию Ворона – хирургически точных в каждом движении, каждой боевой операции, стремительных, поразительно бесшумных даже в доспехах, которые на других Астартес издавали низкое гудение. Они казались ей грозными и устрашающими именно своей стремительностью и способностью скрываться в тенях, но сама Кастея их не боялась.  
Однажды она в разговоре с офицерами пошутила, что «наши лорды могут быть и здесь, и в подсобке – за швабру спрячутся», и услышала раскатистый глубокий смех, такой непохожий на смешки смертных. Один из Гвардейцев Ворона действительно ухитрился тихо зайти на капитанский мостик, и пока он не рассмеялся, этого гиганта в черных доспехах никто не замечал…  
Однако брат Куэрво отличался от всех. Лет тридцать назад он был таким же скрытным и стремительным, как и остальные. Однако сражение с орками закончилось для него потерей обеих ног, кисти руки и серьезнейшими ранениями внутренних органов. После обильной аугментации о скрытности и незаметности уже не могло быть и речи, хотя брат Куэрво выиграл в силе удара. Кастея тогда была начинающим флотским офицером, и ей очень нравился брат Куэрво. Она даже жалела его, такого потерянного и огорченного потерей качеств, которыми так гордились все Гвардейцы Ворона. И именно ей Куэрво однажды сказал в отчаянии: «Если я не смогу сражаться, как все, зачем я теперь? Кто я теперь?» Она тогда, помнится, ответила: «Но вы же так хорошо разбираетесь в механизмах и оружии, милорд, вы сможете быть полезным Легиону!» Ее ли совет решил дело, или Куэрво нашел, что может посвятить жизнь механике, не отрываясь от Легиона, но вскоре он отбыл на Марс – учиться…  
А теперь его усилиями «Ворон Тысячелетия» всегда был в хорошем состоянии, а если никаких повреждений не было, брат Куэрво работал для удовольствия, изобретая то птицу-киберштурмана, то механическую поломойку, то смешную белую мышку, неожиданно появлявшуюся где попало, – эта игрушка была именно игрушкой, лишенной каких бы то ни было полезных функций, и тогда-то капитан Кастея впервые задумалась, что движет братом Куэрво. Делает ли он то, что делает, из любви к Легиону или из любви к механике? И так ли отличаются Астартес от людей? Способны ли они шалить, шутить, развлекаться? Любить по-настоящему?  
На капитанский мостик заехала киберполомойка, и капитан Кастея невольно улыбнулась. Помимо нее, брат Куэрво создал еще и универсального киберремонтника-матроса-погрузчика-уборщика с солидным набором боевых функций, однако его применение пока было ограниченным: не нашлось возможности провести полноценный тест-драйв.  
Брат-капитан Хаар вошел на мостик вслед за киберполомойкой, взял кружку рекафа из автомата и серьезно, как всегда, произнес:  
– Нам нужно быть в системе Солдус как можно быстрее. У нас заканчивается продовольствие. Смертные сервы на нижних палубах уже начинают страдать от недоедания.  
– Как только технодесантник брат Куэрво закончит ремонт варп-двигателей, мы направимся туда, милорд…  
Сигнал заставил обоих резко обернуться.  
«Тысячелетнего Ворона» настигал корабль, чьи сигнатуры определенно принадлежали Легионес Астартес, однако не Гвардии Ворона. И не одному из лояльных Легионов…  
– Трон! – выдохнула Кастея, и в тот же миг киберштурман со спинки командного трона ожил:  
– Информация: приближается ударный корабль Легионов. Сигнатуры принадлежат Гвардии Смерти.  
– Значит, готовимся к сражению, – спокойно отозвался брат-капитан Хаар.

***  
– Поднять пустотные щиты!  
– Лэнс-батареи, приготовиться! Опустить пустотные щиты! Огонь!  
– По правому борту пушки, ракетами – огонь!  
– Поднять пустотные щиты!  
Корпус «Тысячелетнего Ворона» содрогался от попаданий, и так же содрогался корпус корабля Гвардии Смерти. Киберштурман доложил об основных особенностях и вооружении этого корабля, но Кастея понимала, что у Гвардии Смерти есть технодесантники и Механикум, которые сделают то же самое насчет «Тысячелетнего Ворона». И сейчас исход пустотного сражения зависел от того, кто первым сделает ошибку.  
И кто впоследствии наделает ошибок больше и более фатальных.  
Удар лэнс-батареи разнес борт Гвардейцев Смерти так, что куски обшивки полетели во все стороны, и тут же торпеды врезались в борт «Тысячелетнего Ворона». Корпус дернулся, все, что могло упасть, с грохотом полетело на пол, Кастея потеряла равновесие и упала на вокс-офицера по фамилии Шартен. Этот Шартен был совсем юнцом, а сейчас он лежал на вокс-панели без сознания с разбитой головой. Переживет ли он этот бой? – мелькнула мысль и тут же исчезла.  
Если Кастея будет отвлекаться, бой не переживет никто.  
Братья Финн и Морн протопали мимо нее, держа болтеры наготове, и в это время «Тысячелетний Ворон» резко шатнулся и завертелся. Шартен сполз со стула, Кастея снова покачнулась и с трудом удержалась на ногах.  
– Абордажные торпеды! – воскликнул Морн. Его низкий голос заставил Кастею подскочить.  
– Поднять пустотные щиты! – заорала она в вокс, но было уже поздно. Грохот и треск возвестили о том, что «Тысячелетний Ворон» взят на абордаж.  
Все абордажи, которые за тридцати с лишним лет службы довелось пережить Кастее, шли одинаково. И одинаково страшно. Перенести их и не сойти с ума от страха мог только Космический Десантник, и всякий раз Кастея опасалась, что ужас, охвативший ее во время абордажа, уничтожит ее разум полностью. Рев и рявкающий гром болтерного огня, гудение цепных мечей, воинственные выкрики заполнили пространство. Огромные тела, закованные в доспехи, валились на пол, заливая его кровью, и Кастея запретила себе думать о том, что среди них есть и тела ее господ-товарищей. Запах разогретого керамита и свежей крови, прометия и оплавленной пластали, вывороченных внутренностей и рвоты повис в воздухе. Но в этот раз пахло кое-чем еще.   
Омерзительная вонь застарелого гноя и воспаленных ран, разложения и неизлечимых болезней… Откуда она? Космодесантники – самые здоровые и крепкие существа в Галактике… или нет?  
Остолбенев, Кастея смотрела на тех, кто еще недавно был таковыми.   
Распухшая плоть лезла из гниющих доспехов, как квашня из кадки – в детстве Кастея любила ходить в ресторан старинной еды, – только выглядела она далеко не аппетитно. Жидкий гной и сукровица сочились сквозь сочленения доспехов; гигантские туши проносились мимо, обдавая смрадом падали. Кастея присела за панель вокса, запихивая под стол бесчувственного Шартена – не Трон весть какая защита, но хоть от шального болта… Финн вылетел, как из ниоткуда, с двумя болтерами в руках, и пока Гвардейцы Смерти опомнились, у него была пара секунд, чтобы расстрелять их с двух рук. Выстрелы с близкого расстояния выбивали огромные, с кулак, дыры в доспехах и гниющих телах, куски керамита, протухшего мяса и брызги коричневой вонючей жидкости летели на пол и стены, пачкая черный доспех Гвардейца Ворона; однако Гвардейцы Смерти тоже выхватили болтеры, а один из них бросился на Финна, не обращая внимания на собственные раны. Кастея зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть гибели Финна, но Гвардейцы Смерти не успели его добить – Морн и еще двое его товарищей бесшумно соскочили с потолка, с невероятной скоростью и мастерством орудуя цепными мечами…  
Кастея сумела стряхнуть оцепенение и прицелиться в ближнего Гвардейца Смерти. У нее была мелта. И хотя керамит обладал известной устойчивостью против мелта-зарядов, с такого близкого расстояния у нее были неплохие шансы поразить противника. Выстрел!  
– Получай, – прошептала Кастея, торжествуя. Ужасающая вонь падали резко усилилась, к ней присоединился запах паленой плоти – тот, в кого она попала, буквально сварился в керамитовом доспехе.  
Больше всего она боялась попасть в своих.  
И вдруг она уловила новый звук, не похожий ни на болтерный огонь, ни на грохот керамитовых сабатонов. Ритмичные металлические удары по полу. Цок, цок, цок…  
Это походило на шаги, только очень тяжелые.  
Как будто по коридорам «Тысячелетнего Ворона» шел небольшой титан.  
– Отступай, – крикнул Финн; Морн и остальные Гвардейцы Ворона шарахнулись. Кастея рискнула выглянуть. Огромная фигура, похожая на человеческую, одетая в коричневую хламиду, двигалась по коридору. Гвардейцы Смерти пятились перед ней, стреляя из болтеров, но ущерб терпела только хламида, разорванная в клочья. Зато существо, в которое они стреляли, не боялось ничего. В одной его серворуке дымился тяжелый болтер, одним выстрелом разбивавший и доспехи, и тела под ними; еще парой серворук существо схватило Гвардейца Смерти, подняло и рвануло в разные стороны.  
Керамит захрустел, затрещал и поддался.  
Прогнившие внутренности вывалились на пол, источая непередаваемое зловоние, гной брызнул на стены и на существо, все вокруг залило сукровицей, пахнущей разложением. Гвардеец Смерти успел еще раз закричать, а потом его разорванное пополам тело полетело в разные стороны…  
Кастея вдруг поняла, почему существо внушало ей такой дикий ужас – куда там Астартес-предателям. Его движения были механическими, нечеловеческими, отвратительными. Оно напоминало ожившего мертвеца куда больше, чем гниющие и разбухшие Гвардейцы Смерти.  
Спустя четверть часа коридоры «Тысячелетнего Ворона» превратились в месиво тухлого мяса, вывалившихся и растоптанных внутренностей и крошащегося бледного керамита. А существо в обрывках коричневой хламиды, не останавливаясь, прошествовало дальше. Кастея замерла, боясь вздохнуть, и вдруг раздался крик.  
Кричал Морн.  
– Отпусти его! Отпусти, гад! – Финн набросился на существо с цепным мечом, но его меч наносил существу не больше вреда, чем оружие Гвардейцев Смерти. Морн извивался, пытаясь вырваться из серворук, терзавших его. Наконец, Финн догадался полоснуть по серворукам.  
Морн упал на пол. Обе руки и нога у него были зверски вывихнуты, но Финн поспешил оттащить его подальше, а существо тем временем, будто обезумев, начало крушить все на капитанском мостике. Наконец оно вырвало командный трон Кастеи и ритмично, механически принялось бить им в стену.  
Брат-капитан Хаар и брат Куэрво поспешили на капитанский мостик.  
– Куэрво, скорее! – легкий и подвижный Хаар заметно опередил аугментированного технодесантника. Тот, грохоча искусственными ногами, наконец вбежал и выдернул у существа какую-то микросхему из широкого порта на том, что заменяло ему голову.  
– Ты не ранен, брат Финн? – спросил он. – А ты, брат Морн? Капитан Кастея, ты цела?  
– Что… что это было? – прошептала Кастея.  
– Я не ранен, но эта тварь нас едва не угробила, – сказал Финн. Морн застонал и проворчал что-то очень неодобрительное себе под нос.  
– Все-таки она принесла нам победу, – заметил Хаар. – Но почему она нападает на своих?  
– Я же говорил, что мой киберматрос еще не доработан, и вообще без натурных испытаний его нельзя активировать, – вздохнул брат Куэрво. – Я все тут починю, не волнуйтесь…

***  
– Тот киберматрос не оправдал-таки моих надежд, не оправдал, – признался брат Куэрво, когда Кастея осторожно заглянула в его мастерскую. Вообще-то Куэрво этого терпеть не мог. Но для нее делал исключение – может быть, потому что она была капитаном, а может быть, потому что именно она посоветовала ему стать технодесантником.  
Кастея хотела бы, чтобы он считал ее своим другом. Но она не была уверена, что Космодесантники способны на дружбу и привязанность.  
– Я хотел, чтобы он взял на себя все опасные обязанности, которые сейчас выполняют смертные сервы, – пояснил Куэрво. – Чтобы не подвергать их… лишний раз…  
– Это было бы неплохо, – сказала Кастея. – И уход за ним проще. У нас люди на нижних палубах уже голодают, потому что не хватает продовольствия…  
– Я почти закончил с варп-двигателями. Еще пару дней – и можно отправляться в систему Солдус.  
– Превосходно, милорд!  
«Нуждается ли он в моем одобрении?»  
– Я рад, что ты ценишь мою работу, капитан Кастея, – произнес брат Куэрво. Помолчал и добавил: – Я бы хотел закончить киберматроса и заняться, наконец, делом своей жизни.  
– Простите, милорд, а позволено ли мне спросить, что вы хотите создать?  
Она спросила – и сама испугалась. В конце концов, между смертными и Космодесантниками существовали определенные неофициальные… протоколы, которые не следовало нарушать. Но Куэрво не рассердился. Он довольно долго молчал, а потом сказал:  
– Машину, которая принесет счастье всем людям, сколько их есть в Галактике.


End file.
